


Hot In The Kitchen

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [114]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Alternate Universe - The Great British Bake Off Fusion, Baker Derek, Baker Stiles Stilinski, Baking, Competition, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are on a baking competition show and both thing the others' bakes are amazing and that the other will win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot In The Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the (slightly altered) following prompt: "would you consider sterek as contestants on a cutthroat kitchen style show"
> 
> The tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/147154969163/would-you-consider-sterek-as-contestants-on-a).

“So, is there anyone in this competition so far that you’re nervous to go up against?”

“Oh man, definitely. I feel like everyone is really good and has been doing this for years. Like, I’m just a deputy who decided to take up baking as a hobby, you know? I consider myself lucky to even be in this tent with everyone else.” Stiles looks over at the tent, awe clear on his face.

“Yes, but anyone specific?”

Stiles blushes. “Yeah… I, um, think Derek is amazing. Like, he’s so consistently good, you know? Did you _see_  that custard tart last week? It was perfect. Like it was a picture straight out of a cookbook. I just don’t know how he does it.”

~

“How do you think everyone is doing so far?”

“I think everyone is doing so well. I enjoy having everyone in the tent, and I love seeing their final pieces. It’s always so sad when someone leaves.” Derek looks down at his hands in his lap.

“Is there anyone that stands out to you? Someone you think might win this?”

Derek nods. “I mean anyone of us has a chance to win, honestly. But… I’ve loved everything Stiles has made. He’s so creative with his bakes. I think it helps that he’s not a baker by trade. He can see things and come up with flavor combinations that are out of the box. He’s…. he’s really good.” Derek’s ears pink a little, and he tries to hide it with a smile.

“You know, he said something similar about you.”

Derek’s eyes snap up to the interviewer who is slightly off camera. “He did? What did he say?”

“He said he thought you would win, that you were consistently good. Said your tart looked like it was from a cookbook photo.” A smile is clearly evident in the interviewer’s voice, and the more she goes on, the redder Derek’s face gets.

“He did? I… wow. That’s… I should, um. I need to go,” Derek says, shooting straight up from his seat and walking off camera.

The camera, though, follows Derek into the tent where he goes straight to Stiles’s station.

Stiles is chopping pecans and cranberries but stops immediately when he sees Derek in front of him. The camera zooms in closer, and though there’s other background noises being picked up by the microphones, Derek’s and Stiles’s voices are still audible.

“Oh, um, hey, Derek,” Stiles says, stopping his chopping to look up at Derek.

“Um, hi.” Derek’s face is still slightly pink.

“What’s up?”

“I, um, wanted to uh thank you, I guess?”

Stiles’s brow furrows. “For what?”

“Sue told me what you said about me.”

Stiles’s eyes widen and his cheeks are noticeably getting dark. “Oh? She did, huh?” He looks directly at the camera over Derek’s shoulder and narrows his eyes at it. Derek doesn’t seem to notice though.

“Yeah, well it’s ‘cause I um sort of talked about you, too.” Derek rubs the back of his neck and stares very hard at the counter.

Stiles’s lips form a small grin. “Oh? You did?” What uh… what did you say?”

Derek continues to stare at the counter, and his voice gets quieter. “I think you’re really creative and original in your bakes, and I admire that.”

Stiles’s grin widens. “You do?”

Derek finally looks up at Stiles, smiling slightly. “Yeah. I really do.”

Stiles is beaming at Derek, but then his smile drops as he looks over Derek’s shoulder at the camera and then behind himself. He grabs Derek’s hand, says, “Come on,” and pulls him away, outside the tent.

They both start to run as soon as they clear the tent, and the camera gets shaky trying to keep up with them, but it finally stops and pans around, catching Derek’s leg and arm as they disappear behind some bushes.

The film cuts to back inside the tent, everyone cooking and prepping for the next challenge. It zooms in on Derek’s and Stiles’s stations, and both of them are grinning, their faces flush, their hair messier than it had been.

The camera zooms in even more, and there’s a leaf in Derek’s hair and what looks like a reddish spot just barely visible peeking out slightly from Stiles’s collar. The camera pans to Sue who just grins and rolls her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
